Espada X
by xfailingfashionablyx
Summary: What if Ichigo was an espada the whole time that these events were happening. He is called Espada X. While the espada are in Las Noches. mating season starts and hell breaks loose. Ichi/Grimm Rated M for sexual and violent content, but mostly sexy *winkwink*


**Summery: what if Ichigo was on the hollow side instead of the shinigami side. I am going to do through different scenarios** **we all know and love but with a new dynamic. There will also be a hollow mating season going on in Las Noches, starting a little bit before the winter war.**

 **I do now own Bleach.**

 **Background Info:**

 **The espada: X-Ichigo(He is ranked above Gin and Touzen) &(Neliel is his only Fraccion) 1-Starrk, 2-Harribel, 3-Baraggan, 4-Ulquiorra, 5-Noritora, 6-Grimmjow, 7-SazyelAporro, 8-Appache Cierva(was part of Harribel's Fraccion 9-Leona (also part of hal's fac.) 10-Anaconda( part of har's fac.) Other than the changes I have spelled out here, everything else is the same, I just took out the ones I didn't like XD. **

**So for the Shinigami: Ichigo's place is going to be filled by Kaien Shiba, if you don't remember who he is visit this link:** **wiki/Kaien_Shiba** **, other wise it will be entirely ichigo's like like it was in the orginal story, expect instead of ichigo living the sub-shinigami life in karakura town with orihime, and chad, it will be Kaien living that life. He will still have all the personality and history as Ichigo.**

 **If you have anymore background questions after, or while you are reading, please feel free to message me at .otaku or leave a review and I will get back to you.**

Ichigo looked around lazily, seeing nothing but white. This meeting had taken longer than his attention could be held and he was ready to turn in. Aizen was still chattering on about rules and regulations for the new espada living Las Noches. They didn't apply to him, with a rank second to only Aizen, he would do what he felt like doing. His attention was brought back by a husky bellowing.

"We fuckin' leave yet?! I just wanna kill shit, what's with all the fucking plannin'?" The blue haired espada was obviously just as fed up with the meeting as Ichigo.

"Yes, we all know your preferences Sexta-san, but unlike you, some like to know whom to kill before they do it." Aizen responded coldly, ignoring his outburst and continuing on with his useless prattle.

"Oi Aizen, can't we talk about something more interesting? Like what's the deal with mating season? I gotta claim my mate soon, I'm gettin' lonely, n' a little horny." Ichigo asked, smirking, only half curious, hoping it would move the meeting in a more interesting direction. It earned him grunts and some laughs.

"What do you mean mating season, can't you just deal with it, Ichigo?" Aizen asked, not taking it as a serious question. The one who spoke up next was quite a surprise.

"Mating season is important for the hollow species to procreate, especially so, for powerful arrancers like us, Aizen-sama. It is a matter that needs to be discussed." Ulquiorra's tone as even as usual.

"I guess it needs to be addressed then", clearing his throat, "Mating can be handled to your own discretion, but interferences with your work as an espada will not be tolerated." The volume of Aizen's voice raising with superiority. "I come first."

"Nah, I ain't agreein' with that Aizen, my mate always comes first." Grimmjow spoke of his panther instincts. Aizen continues, ignoring Grimmjow's unnecessary comment, with,

"It is also necessary for me to eliterate that when choosing a mate, the first pick goes to the highest rank and so on. For example, Espada X, Ichigo gets whatever mate he desires to the point that if a mated pair together are of equal strength or stronger than he alone, which will only qualify for very high ranking espada, will be allowed to have their relationship stand." "Do you all understand?" Aizen asked while glaring at Grimmjow.

"Hai. Aizen-sama" "mhm, got it" to "sure thin' bossman" to "fuck 'dat" came from different espapa from around the table.

"That is enough of this discussion, you're dismissed." Aizen said whilst getting out of his throne. Ichigo walked out of the meeting hall like he had nowhere to be, because he didn't. He thought back to how he came to be Espada X as he lazily shuffled through the white hallways to his wig of Las Noches. All white, everywhere.

*Flashback*

 _He walked aimlessly through the white sands, white everywhere, he hated white. His life had been devoid of color ever since he became a hollow. Just as he thought that he spotted a small bundle of aquamarine starkly breaking through the sand. As he moved closer he realized it was a small vasto lorde like himself, but a child. He had never come a across a child before, not in his many many years of living in the colorless sands. She was hurt, her bright green eyes were devoid of color, open but not seeing. He scooped up the small being, and had a purpose now, to find somewhere to sleep, somewhere safe for this child. He came across a cave hidden from view. "Perfect" he thought. He walked over, the small hollows inside were already in the clutches of panic as they felt his reiatsu approach. He raised it just an inch higher and watched as they faded away, nothing but their souls remaining. He collected them, low level souls are perfect for a child's recuperation. His naturally protective nature awakening at the sight of a child in distress, reminding him of when he was human, however long ago that was._

 ***End of Flashback***

A high pitched voice pulled him out of his memories. It was a voice he would know anywhere, Nel, his child, and now Fraccion.

"H'as da meetin', ichi?" Nel said in her still juvenile speech even though these days she's a far cry from the child Ichigo found in the desert.

"It went pretty well, we were talking about the rules of mating season since it is coming up." he answered. "OOOHH, ICHI, you finally gonna get a mate?! Nel wondered why 'ou nevea gots a mate!"

"I haven't really thought about it in a while since so much has happened, but I figured this would be the perfect time because so many vasto lorde are in one safe place, don't ya think?" He thought of all the time spent with Nel when she was growing up. He was planning on taking her for his mate when he found her, but unfortunately they are both alphas and not compatible. _Luckily,_ _there are plenty of cute betas for him to claim here,_ he thought with a smirk, he opened his bedroom door and collapsed on his bed. So much has been going on in the past few weeks, he has barely had a chance to rest. He knew what he would be dreaming about tonight _cute little betas to dominate._

 ***Grimmjow***

Grimmjow was starting to think that Aizen's strongest power was to talk until everyone around him fell asleep from acute boredom. By the time he left the meeting however, he was pretty interested in the topic. As any hot-blooded hollow around mating season would be. A strong, godly handsome, Alpha Espada like himself would have every beta within a 100 mile radius fawning and fighting over him. With that thought in mind, he went out to do the next best thing to fucking, and that was killing. He sonidoed out of the palace and into the sands to see what he could hunt down for dinner, sure they served dinner at Las Noches, but it just isn't the same when you don't hunt and kill it with you own hands, devouring its soul as the last signs of its life are just starting to fade. Just then he caught the scent of a powerful hollow, nowhere near as powerful as himself, but good enough to make hunting it fun. He followed its reiatsu, careful to shield his own so it wouldn't sense him coming. When he got close enough to see the hollow, he could tell that it was insect-type hollow, all black, standing on at least 6 legs, with big front claws and a tail that resembled a scorpion. Now that he was at a close enough range that it couldn't escape if it turned and ran, he let out his reiatsu and watched the hollow start to panic, it shot liquid from its tail that Grimmjow assumed was poisoned so he dodged, using that window it took off running. Grimmjow caught up quickly and pinned it down as it struggled and tried to sting him, but before it got the chance, Grimmjow grabbed its tail and ripped it off with his bare hands.

"Can't sting me now, eh? fucker!" Grimmjow then grabbed both its claws from his position on its back, but before he had the chance to rip them out like he had the tail, a strong scent hit him like a freight train. " _da fuck?"_ he thought. Then it hit him, the hollow's mating instinct must have been triggered by the presence of such a strong Alpha. With that realization he ripped out the claws and started gnawing on the meat inside while the hollow bled to death. Once it was dead he ate its soul. With his hunger satisfied for the moment, he started back to Las Noches, wondering if it was just that hollow or if all of them went into heat.

 **End of Chapter One.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, I have't really written any fanfics before so I am not sure how go it will be. If you have any questions on the AU world or the OOC characters, just message me!**


End file.
